naruto of the black flames
by roagemage251
Summary: Naruto was born in the b.e world and has the flames of amatarasu instead of the blue flames


There was a knock on a door with a cross on it and the black haired boy in the bed got up groggily from said bed and got dressed in all black clothes. The boy walked out of the room and glared at the boy with glasses on. Yukio, why the hell did you wake me up,it's only saturday man. said the boy. Yea but you have a job interview today for that cafe down the street Naruto. said the now identified Yukio to the now identified Naruto.

Narutos eyes widened and he grabbed his wallet and ran out the door. A boy with blue eyes but no glasses walked out of another door looking like a street fighter without the muscle. Yukio,why the hell did Naruto just run like there was a fire chasing him? asked said boy. Well Rin,he has a job interview to go to if you remember. said Yukio.

Oh,thats right. said Rin before he shrugged and walked out the door. (with Naruto) Naruto walked into the store and went straight for the managers office. when the owner of the store seen Naruto he walked over to him. Ah,you must be Naruto Okumura,i heard great things about you from the manager of my booming cafe. said the owner with a smile on his face.

Thanks,i came here yesterday and heard that there was a job opening for playing songs here. said Naruto as he sat down in a chair at the same time as the man he was talking to. yes there is but also there is a way that two people can work here. said the man. Naruto could only think of how Rin needed a job to so he mentally high fived himself for thinking of getting a job here. Well i know someone that would love to work here just as much as me. said Naruto.

the man was looking like he was thinking about something. Deal,bring this person here as quick as you can. said the owner of the cafe. Naruto was grinning like a fox and dashed out the cafe and he was laughing like a maniac until he seen Rin punch a white haired boy in the face.

Naruto looked over and seen a pigeon with a arrow in it. Naruto instantly knew what happened and walked over to Rin and put a hand on his brothers shoulder and he calmed down. Look at the pigeon it's still alive but barely. said Naruto as he pulled out his med kit. Naruto walked over to the pigeon and pulled out the offending object and fixed up the wound as best as he can before he covered it in some bandages.

Naruto picked up the bird and put it in a basket and carried it with him. Look man if you want i found you a job singing at the cafe. said Naruto. Thanks bro,we can go right now right?asked Rin. Yea man,we can defiantly go to the cafe right now. said Naruto while smiling.

(5 hours later)

Naruto and Rin were smiling like two goofs while they walked into the church. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you two just got hired to work together. said Yukio. The two boys just nodded like idiots. A white haired man with glasses on walked up and hugged them. congratulations on getting a job,now Naruto can watch over you every day. said the man.

Dad,he can take care of himself,it was just a coincidence that i found a job that had two openings,but i got to admit that i am glad that i can hang with my bro every day. said Naruto as he pumped his fist in the air.

(The next day)

Naruto and Rin walked outside and got into Narutos car and he drove to the cafe. Naruto parked and they seen a little girl crying. They ran over to her as quick as they could. You alright? asked Naruto. That thing over there took my scarf. said the girl. Naruto looked over and seen said "thing". What is that thing,a monkey? asked Naruto getting a weird look from Rin.

How do you and me both think the same thing all the time? asked Rin. I have no clue said Naruto before getting up from the ground and going towards the "monkey thing". Naruto grabbed the scarf from it and then there was trouble.(if you seen this episode then just re place the store with a cafe and Rin with Naruto) Naruto was just getting up and picking up the little girl who was thanking him for savin her when he seen the owner of the cafe coming over.

hey boss,don't worry about the store,nothin broke,i made sure of that while i was savin the girl from the falling coffee mugs. said Naruto with a goofy grin plastered to his face. The man chuckled. usually i would fire the person that was running at a little girl but since you were tryin to save then you are ok. said the man. YAHOO! said Naruto in excitement! Naruto got up and was told to go and sing a song.

_Pain,without love_

_pain,__cant get enough_

_pain,i like it rough cause id rather feel pain then nothing at all._

_Your sick of feeling numb_

_your not the only one_

_ill take you by the hand_

_and show you a world that you can understand._

_This life is filled with hurt_

_when happiness doesn't work_

_trust me and take my hand_

_when the lights go out you'll understand_

_Pain,without love_

_pain,__cant get enough_

_i like it rough cause id rather feel pain then nothing at all._

_Pain,without love_

_pain,__cant get enough_

_i like it rough cause id rather feel pain then nothing at all._

_Anger and agony are better than misery_

_trust me,i've got a plan_

_when the lights go out you'll understand_

_Pain,without love_

_pain,__cant get enough_

_i like it rough cause id rather feel pain then nothing at all._

_Pain,without love_

_pain,__cant get enough_

_i like it rough cause id rather feel pain then nothing at all._

_(i know) i know i know i know i know_

_that your wounded_

_(you know) you know you know you know you know_

_that i'm always here for you_

_(i know) i know i know i know i know_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain,without love_

_pain,__cant get enough_

_i like it rough cause id rather feel pain then nothing at all._

_Pain,without love_

_pain,__cant get enough_

_i like it rough cause id rather feel pain then nothing at all._

_Pain,without love_

_pain,__cant get enough_

_i like it rough cause id rather feel pain then nothing at all._

Everyone was cheering for another song to where Naruto and Rin so generously did as they asked.

(3 hours later)

Naruto and Rin was smiling like two goofs. You to had a good first day at work didn't you. said Yukio as he came out of the door way. They both nodded like idiots. Well i've got to get some sleep. said Yukio.

(Next day)

Naruto and Rin woke up and got dressed and were about to leave the room when Naruto seen a note on the desk.(Anyone thats seen this episode knows what it says) He didn't even have the balls to say good bye to his own brothers in person,thats just cold. said Naruto.

Rin had to agree with Naruto on that one. The two brothers whent down stairs and ate breakfast before walkin outside. Rin,you gonna hang out? asked the guy Rin punched the other day. _This does not feel right,why does he feel more demonic then the other day?_ Thought/wondered Naruto.

We find our two demonic heroes in an ally with the four guys that Rin fought Look here's the deal,i'm gonna give you two hush money to get y'all not to talk about what happened the other the white haired one with medical bandages all over his face as he grabbed money from his wallet.

keep your money,i don't want it Rin,but before he could leave Naruto stopped him. Hang on bro,how much we talkin here? asked Naruto. $500 easily. said the boy.

Naruto had a gleam in his eyes. _Wit all that money i can go to true cross academy and become an exorcist there._ Thought Naruto. While Naruto was in dream land Rin was looking at him like he was crazy. _Is Naruto really thinking of accepting that money,we might be broke but we never except money unless it's going into some kind of charity we set up._ Thought Rin.

Naruto excepted the money and was about to walk away until he heard the boy insult Yukio. Naruto spun around quick and punched him square in the jaw then kicked him in the chest sending him into a mettle pole.

Don't you ever and i mean ever insult one of my brothers again. do you understand me you bastard. Said Naruto in anger. One boy knocked out Rin while the other two knocked down Naruto. THAT HURT DICK! screamed the white aired boy as his features changed until he was looking like a human/demon hybrid.

The boy grabbed a rod from a fire bucket.(i don't know what it was called) I wonder where i should put this,your mouth,cheek,eye,so many choices. said the boy/demon thing. Isn't that a little harsh man? asked another boy.

Shut up pussy. said the possessed boy before bitch slapping the other guy. the possessed boy was bringing the rod closer when suddenly a black flame engulfs Naruto. So,my gut feeling was correct,you two are the ones to inharit lord satens power.

Come home with me back to gahenna my prince. said the demon. Naruto was shocked that this was happening then Naruto heard the sound of someone reciting apart of the bible and knew what was going on.

DAMN YOU EXORCIST,YOU WILL NOT LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO FINNISH THOSE WORDS! screamed the demon but Naruto put him in a full Nelson,stoping him from attacking the priest. when the man finnished the exorcism black smoke came out of the kids mouth. Thanks dad,now can you tell me...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! screamed Naruto.

you and your brothers are the sons of satin,Rinhas inharited the blue flame of your father and you have your grandfather from your dads sides black flames as they skiped a generation. said Shiro. well if thats true then i've got to get Rin to the monestary as quick as possible so we could be safe. said Naruto. Yes you do,and i'm gonna help. said Narutos dad. after running for an hour the two teens and their dad were at the monestary.

Father Fujimoto we have quadrupled the seals and soaked the monestary and her grounds with half of our supply of triple potent holy water then put up every crusafix we have all over the grounds and the monestary. said a one star vet. exorcist. Very good youn one,but soak the grounds and the monestary with all the holy water we have,i don't care how potent it is and quadruple the seals again,i don't want any mistakes,we need to protect the house of God from all those who oppose our lord. said Shiro Fujimoto as him,Naruto,and the other exorcists walked in as Naruto carried Rin.

Wait dad,wher is Yukio,isn't Yukio in danger to? asked Naruto in consern for his brother. No he isn't,your brother didn't in harit any kind of demonic power in any way shape or the priest calmly. Rin started to wake up as they walked in. Good,now i don't have to carry you around any more,now get up. said Naruto.

Rin got up off of his bros back. Thanks for not leaving me their. said Rin. Do you really think that i'd really leave you out their to die?asked Naruto looking his bro in the eyes. I guess you have a point their. said Rin. Of course i do,now we NEED to do exactly as dad says no matter how weired it sounds. said Naruto. Rin seemed confused but he didn't go against his word on this.

Shiro led them to the stand in the front and used a cross like a key and the stand moved out the way shown stairs going two boys followed their dad down the stairs. Alright,theirs somethin you need to know Rin and i really don't know how your going to react to it. said Shiro. He told Rin what he told Naruto while he used another cross to unlock the two chests.

Rin,this sword here holds all of your power in it,plese do as i say and don't use this unless it's absaluly necesary. said the man that has raised the two in front of him as if he was the one to help create them. And you Naruto,i want you to not use these unless absalutly necesary. said Shiro as he handed two black hilted katanas to Naruto.

The two boys nodded their heads acnologing what he said but Rin seemed to shocked at what he just learned to comprohened what he just agreed to. When Shiro left Rin seemed to snap out of his stupor and looked to Naruto who had Shiros phone to his ear. Hello, maphisto speaking how may i help you? asked the man. Oh sut it,i know you remember me Maphisto,i might not have been around you very long but a deamon like you never forgets a face,isn't that right...big brother. said Naruto. So,Fujimoto has finnaly told you what you are. Asked the weired man on the other line. Yes he has and your to come and get me and my brothers soon. said Naruto. I'll be over their as soon as i can,oh and please do keep your anger under controll this time since last time your powers almost came out.

It's a little to late for that as they have already awakened after me and my bro got jumped by a few kids,one of them was possessed by a mid class demon who was checking a gut feeling. said Naruto Anyway,i'll see you and your brothers later. said Maphisto before hanging up. Naruto was about to sit and wait when he seen Rin run out the room holding the sword,ready to fight. That retard is actually going to go outside of this room and fight,well i guess i have to go save his dumb ass. Thought Naruto. When Naruto got up their he seen Rin was about to run at the demon/human but Naruto stoped him and unsealed a pitchfork with holy water on it and flung it into the demons back making it drop father Fujimoto. The demon pulled the weapon out it's back only for to be kicked down by Naruto. DAD,I NEED A CRUSIFIX! sfreamed Naruto. Fujimoto flung one to him and Naruto caught it easily.

I repent in the name of the father,the son,and the holy ghost,NOW BEGONE DEAMON! Screamed Naruto. Black smoke came out the deamon\humans mouth changing him back to a normal human. Put a deamon blocking seal on the boy and get him some clothes. said Fujimoto. Shiro smiled proudly at Naruto for what he did.

Stop it,just stop acting like you care about us,you said it yourself,we arn't human...WE ARE FUCKING DEAMONS! screamed Rin before Shiro slaped his face. Get your stuff together,Maphisto will be here in the morning. said the saddened priest. Well,this can't be good. mumbled Naruto. Shiro was then possessed by Satin.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am now in the body of that thrice damned priest,thank you Rin for the early fathers day present,i always wanted his body as he was the only person to ever be able to not be under my control which made him be at the top of my list of people to possess for a long time now. said the devil. Naruto was about to fight the devil when he looked at him. So Naruto,you inharited my fathers black flames,well then i should let you know that no matter what you do you will become the demon king after i retiire. said Satin.

Naruto was speechless,he was destined to be the most evil being to ever walk the earth,he was shaken by that thought alone and he was about to give in. NO!NARUTO,YOUR NOT A FUCKING DEMON,YOUR A HUMAN BEING! Screamed Rin,this simple sentence made Naruto gain back his confadence and point his fathers shot gun at Satin.

I, Naruto okumura,son of Shiro Fujimoto vow on this day and all the humanity in me that i will be the one to kill you SATIN! said Naruto. He pulled the triger but Satin was to quick. and doged it with no trouble.

You will join me in Gahenna my son. said the devil before grabbing Naruto by the shoulder. DAD! HELP ME! screamed Naruto. HA! He can't help you no...said the devil before he was stoped by Shiros will power alone. Naruto,please protect your brothersat all cost but have a happy life,don't become a stressed out protector,be a strong young man that can protect those he cares about and still beable to have his own life. said Shiro. I will father,i'll do just that. said Naruto while holding back his tears.

And for Gods sake get yourself laid,you can't stay a virgin forever. said the priest. I'll do my best dad. said Naruto as a few stray tears fell from his face. At that the man started to sink into Gahenna gate but Naruto would have none of that as he knew if you sunk into Gahenna,your stuck their. NO! YOU WON'T HAVE MY FATHERS SOUL! screamex Naruto as he pulled out his swords and slashed the gate destoying it and saving Shiros soul from damnnation. Dad,i hope your in hevan right now having as much fun as you can take. Thought Naruto.

When Naruto seen the tail attatched to him heput up his weapons and seen it didn't go away,only that the flames were gone. Well looks like i'm now part demon. Thought Naruto. The adrinalin left his body and all the nights events caught up to him and he started crying his eyes out. Yukia then walked through the door of the monistary and seen Shiro dead and ran over to him.

(he ran past Naruto like he did Rin in the show and Narutos tears r falling just like Rins) Naruto just sat their crying his eyes out untill Rin and Yukio came over and cried with him for three hours straight.


End file.
